Ne jamais dire jamais!
by DiamondMoon
Summary: Hermione a quelque peu changé depuis l'été précédant sa 7e année, mais Draco Malefoy reste toujours le garçon le plus detestable de tout Poudlard à ses yeux. Mais est ce qu'un évènement ne va pas réussir à les rapprocher ... ?
1. Prologue

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les élements inventés par moi-même!!!

Note : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Hermione et ses deux amis étaient sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare de Londres. Ils échangeaient comme toutes les années les petites anecdotes de l'été. Harry se plaignait de ses 2 mois passés en compagnie des Dursley, Ron racontait ses exploits en entrainement de Quidditch et Hermione ... et bien Hermione les écoutait, rêveuse. Elle regardait la foule s'agiter autour d'elle, elle observait chaque visage. Puis elle vit au loin un jeune homme. Il devait mesurer dans les 1m80, avait un visage angélique et un corps bien batit! Hermione ne put s'empêcher de souffler en pensant à lui. Quel personnage detestable il pouvait être ... mais quel bel homme il était. Elle le haïssait du plus profond d'elle même mais elle le trouvait vraiment beau. Il avait tout pour lui ... sauf l'attitude. Puis, elle se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle le fixait depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Avait-il remarqué son attitude? Elle esperait bien que non car il ne se generait pas pour lui en faire la remarque.  
Hermione revint sur "terre". Elle proposa à ses amis de rentrer dans le train pour trouver un compartiment. Harry et Ron accéptèrent et ils s'engoufrèrent tous dans le train rouge sang.  
Harry arriva à dégoter un compartiment libre dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, et ils s'installèrent, s'affalant litteralement sur les banquettes!

"Au fait 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant cet été, on ne t'a pas trop entendu depuis notre arrivée?" dit Harry en souriant.  
" Euh ... je suis allée à Londres, ma mère voulait absolument faire les boutiques pour qu'on puisse renouveler ma garde-robe! Elle a dépensé des fortunes ... mais je ne le regrettait pas moi!" lacha t'elle gaiement.  
" Je me disais qu'il y avait du changement dans ta façon de t'habiller! En tout cas ça te va bien!! N'est ce pas Ron?"  
" Hum, oui" dit-il rougissant.

En effet Hermione était très belle pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle portait une jupe mi-longue qui descendait à mi-mollet de couleur beige, un débardeur dans le style marcel blanc, des petites mules plates blanches avec des perles argentées et une chemise blanche à manches 3/4. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants, avec quelques mèches folles lissés avec du gel.

" Et bien merci tout les deux!" dit-elle en s'avancant pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Puis la porte coulissa, un jeune homme qui ne leur était pas inconnu s'adressa à eux.

" Je suis désolé de gacher ce moment plus qu'attendrissant ... totalement pathétique et minable ... mais Granger tu dois venir avec moi. Aurais-tu oublié que tu étais préfête en chef ?" siffla Malefoy, méprisant.  
" En quoi cela te concerne t'il, Malefoy ?"  
" Tout simplement parce que je suis l'autre préfêt en chef! Crois-tu vraiment que je serais venu faire la causette et te féliciter pour ta promotion? Le professeur McGonagall nous attend, dépêches toi." lui dit-il.  
" Très bien, bon à tout à l'heure vous deux!"

Hermione leur fit un clin d'oeil et suivit Malefoy dans le couloir.

" C'est pathétique Granger ..." dit Malefoy d'une voix trainante.  
" Evidemment tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'affection est forcement pathétique pour toi Malefoy!"  
" Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, le fait d'avoir de l'affection pour une sang de bourbe me répugne"

Elle ne put rétorquer quelque chose car elle se trouvait déjà devant la cabine où le professeur McGonagall les attendait. Malefoy ouvrit la porte, le visage sans aucune expression ... comme il le faisait très bien en général, Hermione derrière lui.

" Miss Granger, aviez-vous oublié notre rendez-vous?" dit la directrice des Griffondor, sur un ton plutôt sévère.  
" Non, j'étais justement en chemin quand Mal... Draco m'a trouvé!"

Hermione fut étonnée que Malefoy ne réagisse pas à ce mensonge. Pourtant il était rester le même, impassible! En tant normal, il aurait sauter sur l'occasion pour la rabaisser mais là il semblait qu'il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin ... fallait-elle qu'elle s'attende au pire ? Peut-être bien ... McGonagall la sortit soudainement de ses pensées.

" Très bien, de toute façon ce n'est rien" murmura t'elle d'une manière plus douce.

Elle sortit deux parchemins de sa robe et les donna aux préfets en chef.

" Tenez, voici les instructions destinées à vous faire remplir correctement vos taches de prefets en chef, j'espère que vous les respecterez comme il se doit" dit-elle, d'un regard insistant en direction de Malefoy.  
" Merci professeur, vous pouvez être sûre que je suivrais toutes les consignes" dit Hermione en souriant.  
" Je n'en doute pas Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas eu ce poste pour rien, soyez en sûre également!" rajouta t'elle en lui rendant son sourire, toutefois léger.

Les deux élèves décachetèrent leurs parchemins et lirent en silence. Une fois ceci fait, le professeur McGonagall leur demanda si tout était clair, puis, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se manifestait elle les salua et partit. Pendant quelques minutes, les prefets en chef restèrent dans le compatiment, sans bruit, regardant autour d'eux sans grande conviction et interêt. Puis Malefoy prit enfin la parole ... coupant ce silence bien trop lourd d'après lui.

" Granger, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre ... j'ai bien remarqué ton manège tout à l'heure sur le quai!" dit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
" Hum ... non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"

**La suite bientot **

Pensez à reviewer car c'est très important pour moi, enfin pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, de ma façon d'écrire ... merci à tous!


	2. Nouvelle Matière

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les élements inventés par moi-même!!!

Note : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews**_ : En tout cas merci à tous du fond du coeur c'est vraiment très gentil !!!

**Cily** : Et bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre! :)

**Samiaaaa : **Mouai mais bon c'est ça le suspense lol !!! j'aime bien vous taquiner ...

**Kawiz :** Ne t'inquiète pas leur relation va aller pas à pas ... je n'ai pas l'intention de les mettre ensemble avant plusieurs chapitres! Au fait merci pour la remarque sur les reviews, je n'avais absolument pas fait attention. Merci pour ta review, c'est clair que j'ai besoin d'encouragements ... Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!!

**Neo303 :** J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre lol ...

**Girl-Devil666 :** Merci pour cette magnifique review, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien! J'ai été très touchée. Voilà donc le chapitre 2, j'espère que celui ci te plaira autant que le premier.

**Cokelicocotte :** Héhé le sadisme fait partit du jeux ... mais en tout cas merci pour les gentils compliments.

**Wibbi : **Lol ... la relation DM/HG se base toujours sur des petits manèges de toute façon! Merci de lire ma fanfic et de l'apprécier. J'en suis flatée.

**Aranyella Fairlea :** Whouaa je suis contente de t'avoir convaincue que le couple Draco/Hermione était possible!!! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'appréciera comme le précédent ... merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment très gentil!

**Dready Girl : **Pour l'expression "rouge sang" je me suis dit que ça donnerait un petit coté original. C'est moins commun que de dire "rouge" ... et puis le train est vraiment couleur sang. La suite est en ligne comme tu le souhaitais ;). Bisous

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle matière **

" Tu mens très mal Granger! "  
" Et alors? En quoi ça te concerne, espèce de prétentieux! " cracha Hermione très agacée.  
" En rien ... en rien "

Il se leva puis, une fois la porte ouverte, sans qu'Hermione ne s'y attende, il lui lança une réplique glaciale.

" Je n'ai pas envie qu'une sang de bourbe comme toi m'observe! "

Malefoy claqua la porte et laissa la jeune fille interdite. Hermione était blessée au plus profond d'elle même. D'habitude, ce genre d'insulte glissait totalement sur elle ... aucune remarque de Malefoy ne pouvait la toucher interieurement, mais là c'était différent. Il lui avait fait mal, et elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi ces quelques mots avaient eu autant d'effet sur elle. 'Je le hais', se dit-elle entre ses dents. En fait, elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'année qu'elle allait passer en la compagnie de Malefoy, la personne qu'elle supportait le moins dans ce monde! C'était vraiment injuste ... sa dernière année devrait normalement être la meilleure et avec ce "contre-temps" cela ne s'annonçait absolument pas comme elle l'avait prévue.  
Finalement Hermione se décida enfin à bouger pour rejoindre le compartiment où se trouvait ses amis, le pas plutôt trainant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit que Harry et Ron étaient vraiment impatient de savoir comment s'était passée l'entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall.

" Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait? " dit Harry, enthousiaste.  
" Malefoy et moi avons eu nos instructions, et ... ce petit crétin et prétentieux de Malefoy s'est encore permi de me critiquer! "  
" De toute façon cette fouine est toujours pareille! Si jamais il te fait quoique ce soit, tu me le dis, Harry et moi on lui réglera son compte une bonne fois pour toute ... je pense que t'embêter ne sera plus une de ses priorités. N'est ce pas Harry ? " répondit Ron en riant.  
" Oui, tu peux compter sur nous Hermione "

Celle-ci sourit, elle était très touchée par le caractère protecteur de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle durant toutes ces années.

" Hermione ça va? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? " demanda Harry, en la taquinant.  
" Je suis heureuse, gros béta, c'est tout! "

Les 3 amis parlèrent pendant tout le trajet, débattant sur divers sujets ... même si Harry et Ron passèrent vite au sujet du Quidditch. Hermione resta donc assise à les écouter bavarder, en regardant le paysage.  
Puis, le train s'arrêta doucement. Tous les élèves s'avancèrent vers les portes et se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Hermione se leva rapidement pour s'occuper des premieres années Griffondor et Serdaigle. Les jeunes élèves étaient tous en rang, les uns derrière les autres, assez effrayés. Hagrid fit enfin son apparition, et Hermione lui confia les élèves qu'elle avait à sa charge. Elle se pressa pour rejoindre ses amis dans l'une des calèches qu'ils avaient réservé. Hermione monta et partit en direction du chateau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois arrivé, tous les élèves à partir de la deuxième année sortirent des calèches et rentrèrent tous au chateau pour prendre place dans la Grande Salle.

" Que font-ils ? " dit Ron, affamé et très impatient.  
" Voyons Ron, attends un peu ... McGonagall ne va pas tarder." dit Hermione.

A ce moment même le professeur fit son entrée avec tous les nouveaux élèves.

" Tu vois! " dit-elle amusée.  
" Mouai ... il y a encore la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore. J'ai faim quand même! "  
" Chuttt Ron, patiente un peu " répondit cette fois Harry.

La cérémonie de la répartition se passa sans encombre. Il y eu un grand nombre de nouveaux Griffondor dont un certain Matthew Carthy, Kevin Lalonde, ou des filles comme Katty Spatry et Ambre Durst. Voilà donc quelques élèves qui feront surement la fierté de la tour des Lions.  
Dumbledore prit soudain la parole. Toute la salle sombra dans le silence et chaque élève regardait le directeur de Poudlard, buvant littérallement ses paroles. Une fois le discours achevé, et terminé par un "bon appétit à tous", les plats disposés sur toutes les tables se remplirent de mets succulants. Ron, après une sieste d'environ une vingtaine de minutes, se réveilla et se rua, si l'on peut dire, sur la nourriture.  
Quand le repas fut fini, Hermione dû raccompagner les premières années des maisons qui lui étaient allouées. Puis elle chercha sa salle commune de Préfête en chef. La Griffondor était exténuée et elle ne rêvait que de pouvoir dormir. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle trouva le tableau représentant une panthère noire et prononca le mot de passe, "Chat Beaut".

C'était tout bonnement fabuleux. L'interieur de sa salle commune était de couleurs rouge et argent. Les fauteuils juste à coté du feu étaient fait de velour vert et en bois d'or. Il y a avait également 2 bureaux à chacun des bouts de la pièces, pour les 2 préfets en chef. Enfin, elle aperçu une porte entre-ouverte à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'avanca et découvrit avec stupeur, une magnifique bibliothèque. Ceci fut le comble du bonheur pour elle, Hermione allait pouvoir s'adonner à sa passion qu'était la lecture. Elle explora chaque recoin de la pièce, passant ses mains sur les tranches des livres rien que pour sentir le cuir de ces splendides ouvrages. Puis, elle fut coupé par la personne qu'elle modisait le plus dans cette école.

" Alors Granger, on est déjà plongée dans ses bouquins? "  
" Je ne faisais que regarder Malefoy, je viens d'arriver! "  
" J'espère que tout ceci te plait, tu ne dois pas en avoir vraiment l'habitude ..." dit-il d'un air mauvais.  
" Je ne suis pas une enfant pourrie gatée, en effet. " répondit Hermione avant de quitter la pièce en courant, avant de monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Ce serpentard de malheur ne la lacherait donc jamais. Hermione sauta sur son lit baldaquin en bois d'ébène, recouvert d'un par-dessus rouge en velour, et réfléchit. Elle devait agir et arrêter de subir les coups bas du beau blond. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur le quai elle n'avait pas vraiment réussi à prendre le dessus face à Malefoy. Quelque chose clochait! Mais ce n'etait pas ce soir là qu'elle éluciderait le problème, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour faire fonctionner ses méninges. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire face à son lit, toutes ses affaires étaient là, bien rangées. Elle sortit un short rose clair, et un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'une petite veste en coton blanc. Elle se changea et partit dans la pièce annexe, qui n'était autre que sa salle de bain, malheureusement commune avec Malfoy, puisque la chambre de celui-ci se trouvait de l'autre coté.  
Elle entra et fit sa toilette. Une fois prête, elle repartit dans sa chambre et se coucha pour enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le matin, Hermione se leva doucement, il était 7h30. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car elle avait rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle à 8h00, avec Harry et Ron. Elle s'étira longuement, enfila ses pantoufles, ouvrit sa penderie comme la veille, et en sortit des affaires qu'elle mettrait le jour même. Elle fonça à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de frapper, pour prendre sa douche! Quand elle entra, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, seulement habillée d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille.

" Désolé " bredouilla t'elle avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venu.

'Oh non alors, il ne manquait plus que ça!' pensa Hermione.

C'est vrai que la Griffondor n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à signaler sa présence ... en tout cas il fallait que Malefoy se dépêche parce que si cela continuait, elle serait en retard.  
Au bout de 10 minutes, elle n'entendit plus de bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se doucher tranquillement. Hermione entra donc pour la seconde fois dans le lieu le plus magnifique de tous ses appartements. En effet, il y avait une immense baignoire en marbre blanc avec un nombre impressionnant de robinets qui representaient tous une senteur différente. Elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud au senteur de vanille, et se déshabilla, attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Une fois le bain à hauteur suffisante, elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Hermione était vraiment bien. L'odeur de la vanille, son parfum préféré, l'apaisait alors que l'eau la bercait doucement dans cette baignoire aussi grande qu'une petite piscine.  
Dix minutes passèrent et Hermione se devait de quitter ce petit coin de paradis, car ses amis allaient l'attendre et être mécontents par la même occasion. Elle sortit donc du bain, prit une serviette, s'épongea et enfila son uniforme composé d'une jupe mi-longue noir et d'une chemise manche 3/4 blanche avec dessous, un débardeur noir à fines bretelles. En tout cas, elle était fin prête. Elle descendit donc rapidement dans la grande salle et par chance ses 2 amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Elle detestait arriver après les autres, elle préfèrait largement être en avance.  
Tout à coup elle entendit les hiboux arriver, elle vit l'un d'eux venir dans sa direction et il semblait plutôt chargé. L'hiboux en question se posa délicatement à coté d'elle sur la table et lacha ce qu'il avait dans son bec. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait aussi un message accroché à sa patte. Elle le détacha, et donna un morceaux de biscuit sec à l'oiseau avant qu'il ne s'envole. Il y avait donc les emplois du temps que Hermione devait distribuer et une lettre qui semblait avoir été écrite par Dumbledore lui-même. Hermione l'ouvrit et lu attentivement son contenu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_" Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez bien reçu mon message car ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez important. En effet, cette année nous avons décidé, les professeurs et moi-même, d'instauré une nouvelle matière dans l'emploi du temps des 7e années. Celle-ci s'appelera "Etude de la vie Moldu". Je suis sûre que cette nouvelle doit vous réjouir. Cependant si je vous annonce ceci c'est pour un but précis. Vous devrez donc informer tous les 7e années de la tour Griffondor et Serdaigle qu'il y aura une réunion le mardi 3 septembre à 13h30, c'est à dire demain après-midi. Votre homologue masculin se chargera de prévenir les autres élèves. Votre homologue masculin se chargera de prévenir les autres élèves.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bien à vous. " _

Le directeur de Poudlard, Mr Albus Dumbledore

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione resta quelques secondes surprise, pour une nouvelle ça c'était une nouvelle. Elle souhaitait depuis le début de sa scolarité, pratiquer cette matière qui était déjà en règle à BeauxBatons. Elle avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, ils allaient surement être aussi ravis qu'elle! Elle vit au loin Harry et Ron arriver. Une fois à la table des Griffondor ils s'empressèrent de l'asséner de questions.

" Attendez les garçons, je vous raconterais tout plus tard, pour le moment il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose de plus important! " dit-elle joyeuse.  
" Vas-y dis-nous!" répondit Harry.  
" On a une nouvelle matière cette année : Etude de la vie Moldu. Et demain après-midi, Dumbledore a prévu une réunion pour nous en parler. "

La suite bientot ...


	3. Cauchemar

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

****

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les élements inventés par moi-même!!!

**Note** : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...

**Voilà le chapitre 3, cependant bientot je ne pourrais poster les chapitres qu'une fois par semaine et se sera surement les jeudi. Pensez à m'envoyez des reviews pour m'encourager, me proposer des choses pour l'avenir de ma fanfic, me conseiller, me critiquer ... parce que je n'ai reçu que 12 reviews pour mes 2 premiers chapitres ...**

**

* * *

**

**_Réponses aux reviews_ :** _En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews!_

**Vengeresse :** Whouaa je suis trop contente que ça te plaise! Pour le compliment merci, je suis vraiment flatée.

**Samiaaaa :** Héhé, désolé mais je n'arrive pas à écrire des pages et des pages, je préfère faire quelque chose de construit et de cohérent qu'un travail baclé mais long .... ce chapitre fait tout de même 6 ou 7 pages sur Words. J'espère que tu seras satisfaite! Merci pour ta review :D

**Alba :** Voilà donc ta suite ... Entre Draco et Hermione ça commence à venir mais doucement doucement, les prochains chapitres offriront peut-être plus d'action ! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemard**

" Mais c'est génial! Si mon père savait ça, il participerait également aux cours ... sa passion pour les moldus est sans limite! " dit Ron, totalement surexité par la nouvelle.

Voyant le paquet d'emploi du temps sur la table, Ron en prit un et commença à l'observer. Puis encore plus joyeux, il cria littéralement dans toute la salle.

" C'est incroyable! Pour une fois on ne commence pas par un double cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, mais par Métarmorphose ... avec les Serpentards. Alors votre avis? "  
" C'est clair c'est vraiment génial. Pendant plusieurs années j'ai cru qu'on était maudits à cause du cours de potion que l'on avait systématiquement en premier le jour de la rentrée!" dit Harry également fou de joie.  
" Ouai enfin ... ça retarde le moment où on se fera retirer 50 points pour insolence ou autre motif ... " ajouta Hermione.

Après leur discussion sur les horaires et les emplois du temps, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner, Hermione distribua tous les emplois du temps et enfin ils partirent en direction du cours de Métamorphose.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione, assise à coté d'Harry, écoutait attentivement le professeur McGonagall.

" Aujourd'hui, commença t'elle, nous allons apprendre un sortilège permettant de transformer un objet par la pensée. Pour cela il faudra pointer votre baguette vers l'objet, comme ceci, penser à quelque chose de bien précis et prononcer la formule _Pensaraé Actitudia_ "

L'objet, autrefois une plume, se changea en un gros livre rouge en cuir. Toute la classe semblait ébahit par ce nouveau sort, les élèves savaient d'avance que ceci allait leur demander beaucoup de travail avant d'arriver à l'utiliser.

" Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous commencer ? " demanda le professeur.  
" Oui professeur "

Malefoy semblait totalement décontracté, comme s'il savait par avance faire ce sort. Le jeune Serpentard prit un de ses livres à côté de lui, pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, se concentra pendant plusieurs secondes puis prononca la formule _Pensaraé Actitudia_ comme le lui avait dit son professeur auparavant.  
Le livre se transforma aussitot en une belle rose blanche. McGonagall était plutôt stupéfaite de voir que Malefoy savait déjà pratiquer ce sort.

" C'est très bien Mr Malefoy! 10 points seront accorder à votre maison. Sur ce, mettez-vous tous au travail. "

Malefoy sourrit, satisfait de sa performance. Hermione quant à elle, commencait son travail en suivant parfaitement les conseils donnés précédemment. Evidemment elle réussi dès la première tentative à transformer son livre en un pendentif en forme de coeur. Soudain elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

" Tu comptes l'offrir à Potter ce joli pendentif ? Je suis sûr que ça lui irait à ravir! " dit Malefoy d'un air mauvais.  
" Non je comptais lui rendre sa forme initiale, pourquoi tu l'aurais voulu peut-être ? " lui répondit Hermione.  
" Pourquoi pas! " acheva Draco d'une voix faible, avant de rejoindre sa place.

Hermione faillit tomber de sa chaise après avoir entendu ce 'pourquoi pas' venant de la bouche de Malefoy. Il semblait avoir vraiment perdu la tête à cet instant pour avoir répondu une chose aussi ... surprenante! Enfin en y réfléchissant, Draco Malefoy pouvait être quelqu'un de surprenant.

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et avant la fin du cours le professeur McGonagall leur donna comme devoir pour la fois suivante " Quels sont les points positifs et négatifs du sort de "Pensées" ? " en trois parchemins.

Les élèves sortirent tous du cours et Ron, comme à son habitude se plaignait déjà des devoirs que les professeurs donnaient.

" Ca commence vraiment mal, si McGonagall nous donne 3 parchemins sur ce foutu sortilège de pensées je me demande ce que les autres profs vont nous infliger comme corvées! "  
" Il fallait s'y attendre Ron, on est en dernière année. Les ASPIC sont à la fin de cette année, ils veulent nous préparer!" répondit Hermione en essayant de le persuader que c'était une bonne chose pour eux.  
" Mouai tu as raison mais bon, déjà! " finit-il l'air dégouté.  
" Bon on va manger ... le déjeuner va bientot commencer ? "  
" Oui allons-y" dit Harry, un peu affamé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les 3 amis étaient à table, contents d'avoir enfin un moment de répis pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Ron mangeait comme quatre, comme d'habitude, mais bavardait en même temps. Cette simple faculté impressionnait toujours Hermione.

" Alors on a quoi cet après-midi ? " demanda Ron.  
" Double cours de Potion et divination " répondit Harry un peu déçu.  
" Ah, je pensais échapper à mon cours favoris pendant l'espace d'une journée mais je crois que c'était trop demander " dit Ron avec ironie.  
" Je te le fais pas dire! " ajouta Harry.

Une fois leur repas finit, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour aller en cours de potion, avec quelques appréhensions.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Les cachots n'ont pas changé, ils sont toujours aussi désagréables. Je me demande comment Rogue peut passer ses journées ici! " dit Harry.  
" Tout simplement parce que Rogue est aussi désagréable que ces cachots, qui se ressemble s'assemble. C'est bien ce que l'on dit ? " répondit Hermione un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
" Oui tu as raison " rajouta Ron en riant de bon coeur.

Les trois Griffondor se postèrent à coté de la porte d'entrée de la salle de potion, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était 19h00 et Hermione rentrait en direction de sa salle commune. Cette après midi avait été insupportable. Pour une première journée de cours on pouvait dire que ça commencait mal. Le cours de potion avait été une catastrophe, Rogue semblait de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait décidé de s'acharner sur Harry, et bien sur le survivant n'avait pu au bout d'un certain temps, retenir sa colère. Il avait reçu une heure de retenue plus 50 points en moins pour son impertinance. Hermione quant à elle avait été placée à coté de Draco Malefoy pour ce cours commun, elle devait désormais travailler avec lui en binome jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Au moins ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas avec un incompétant à coté d'elle. Malefoy était l'élève le plus doué en potion, plus doué qu'elle elle devait l'avouer, mais il était également le "chouchou" de Rogue donc il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis.  
Hermione était sous pression après cette journée. Elle avait vraiment hate de retourner dans sa salle commune pour entamer ses devoirs et lire un bon livre au coin du feu.

La préfête en chef atteignit enfin le deuxième étage de la tour où se trouvait ses appartements communs avec Draco Malefoy.

" Chat Beauté " dit-elle à l'encontre du tableau representant une panthère noire.

Le tableau émi un grognement puis s'ouvrit doucement, laissant place à une ouverture où Hermione s'engouffra.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione trouva Draco Malefoy couché près du feu, sur le grand canapé qui leur avait été accordé. Elle le regarda pendant l'espace de quelques minutes. Il était magnifique comme ça, l'air paisible. Cette expression changeait radicalement de d'habitude. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu dormir et elle devait avouer qu'il était vraiment beau. Un bon nombre de filles souhaiteraient en ce moment même être à sa place. Mais contrairement aux autres elle n'avait aucune envie d'entreprendre quoique ce soit ... et de profiter de la situation.

Elle sortit les livres de son sac de cours et les posa sur son bureau pour commencer son devoir de Métamorphose pour la fin de la semaine. Elle regarda furtivement l'horloge sur un des murs de la salle. Elle indiquait 19h08. 'Vite' se dit-elle, 'le repas du soir est dans environ 50 minutes'. Elle se mit donc à son bureau, sortit une plume et un encrier, puis commenca son devoir en feuilletant quelques livres qu'elle avait pensé à prendre à la bibliothèque.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione avait bien avancé. Soudain, quelqu'un lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. C'était Malefoy. Elle se leva puis se retourna vivement baguette en main, prête à intervenir. Il semblait très amusé par la situation.

" Hum ... je te fais peur Granger ? "  
" Non ... et puis quoi encore! " répondit-elle moins sûre d'elle qu'elle l'aurait pensé.  
" Je n'en suis pas si sûr vois-tu " ajouta t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Hermione ne recula que d'un pas, ne pouvant aller plus loin, car le bureau l'empêchait de mettre plus de distance entre elle et le Serpentard.

" Alors pourquoi recules-tu ? "  
" Pour rien, je n'aime pas les contacts avec les individus dans ton genre! " réussit-elle à dire, méchamment.  
" Je vois, au moins quelque chose que nous avons en commun. Si jamais je te touchais je suis sûr que je devrais me frotter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour que les minuscules traces de ta peau de sang de bourbe laissées sur la mienne partent! "

Pour Hermione s'en était trop, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce qu'il venait de dire était atroce et totalement méchant. Il n'avait donc pas de coeur pour se rendre compte du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire ? Non ... il y prenait même du plaisir vu la tête qu'il faisait à ce moment précis.

" Je te hais Malefoy ... toi et tes maudits préjugés! Tu n'as pas de coeur, tu ne ressens rien ... tu es un monstre!" hurla t-elle en le gifflant, juste avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur le coup il semblait fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait blessée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même! Il adorait la faire enrager, c'était tellement plaisant pour lui. Il devait avouer que c'était la seule à lui tenir tête. Ceci la rendait donc encore plus interessante, c'était la victime parfaite. Pourtant, il savait que ses paroles étaient allées trop loin. Il avait vu une tristesse immense dans les yeux de Hermione après le coup de poignard qu'il lui avait porté. Etrangement il le regrettait. Il avait sentit un pincement au coeur quand il l'avait vu dans un tel état.  
Draco réfléchissait sur son acte. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas dit cela pour se prouver quelque chose : 'Etait-il encore capable d'être audieux avec Hermione Granger ?' Depuis un petit moment il sentait que les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard changeaient mais ... il ne pouvait pas changer. Pourtant Hermione avait tout pour elle et c'est peut-être cela qu'il recherchait! Elle était beaucoup plus belle que les années passées, son look s'etait d'ailleurs nettement amélioré et son corps semblait presque parfait: il avait pu le remarquer ce matin même, lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans leur salle de bain commune sans prévenir, en mini short et débardeur. Elle avait également des amis fidèles et attachés à elle ... oh c'est sûr, il en était jaloux mais ne se l'était jamais avoué. Et puis apporter de l'interet à Hermione signifiait perdre son honneur devant toute l'école et surtout devant tous les Serpentard qui le considérait comme leur chef. Un Malefoy doit rester un Malefoy, il faut donc qu'il respecte les règles qu'on lui a toujours inculqué : honneur, droiture et mépris à l'égard des autres. Draco savait qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme son père, servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas son but premier, il voulait faire sa vie comme il l'entendait mais ... son destin était malheureusement déjà tracé. Il ne servirait peut-être pas Voldemort mais en tout cas il suivrait l'exemple familial.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes. Draco avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus immonde sur terre. Elle le haïssait de toute ses forces pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir pour tout à l'heure. Elle pleurait plus pour avoir réagit comme une idiote. Elle s'était laissée faire encore une fois par Malefoy et l'avait laissée gagner la partie, une nouvelle fois. Cependant, elle se sentait trop faible par rapport à lui, elle était impressionnée par ce qu'il representait. Il était beau, intelligent, toujours prêt à répondre à n'importe quel de ses remarques. N'avait-il pas de points faibles ? Si surement mais il les cachait bien, même très bien. Son père avait beau être à Azkaban, il n'avait pas changé.  
Elle regarda l'horloge installée sur le mur à gauche de son lit et vit qu'il était 20h20 ... 'tant pis' se dit-elle. Hermione n'irait pas manger ce soir, de toute façon Malefoy lui avait passé l'envie de manger. La jeune Griffondor se mit en pyjama, passa à la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle prit un livre plutôt épais, la tranche était de couleur doré, et la couverture noir en cuir. Il était vraiment superbe et très bien conservé. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit entre ses draps, bien au chaud et installée contre le montant de son lit recouvert de coussins mouelleux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malefoy rentra vers les 22h00 de sa ronde. Le repas qu'il y avait eu ce soir au diner avait été succulent mais pendant son inspection dans les couloirs il n'avait cessé de penser à Granger ... son image était toujours dans sa mémoire! Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas venue manger, Potter et la belette étaient d'ailleurs très inquiets de ne pas la voir les rejoindre. En entrant dans la salle commune, il put constater qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Elle y était donc enfermée depuis leur altercation d'il y a quelques heures déjà.  
Draco se mit à son bureau et commenca à faire les devoirs de potion que Rogue leur avait donné aujourd'hui. Son travail consistait à trouver les ingredients d'une potion permettant de connaitre la vérité sur les gens pendant quelques minutes seulement, bien sur leur professeur leur avait précisé que l'idée du Véritasérum était bien trop simple, c'était à eux d'inventer leur propre potion. Draco travailla encore pendant une heure, puis ayant finit son travail, il partit se coucher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione fut réveillé par un bruit plus que bizarre. Elle entendait des gémissements provenant de ... chez Malefoy! Mais que lui arrivait-il? Cela ne faisait pas 2 jours qu'ils étaient là que Draco l'empêchait déjà de dormir. Elle enfila sa petite veste de pyjama blanche, descendit les marches menant à sa chambre puis monta ceux qui menaient à la chambre de Malefoy. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas vérrouillé sa chambre. Elle entra à pas de loup, découvrant un Malefoy au milieu de ses draps en bataille, transpirant et murmurant des phrases presque incomprehensibles ... 'Père ne faites pas ça par pitié, elle n'a rien fait!' dit-il, 'Mère faites quelque chose' ajouta t-il, 'Non non!' acheva Draco en se tortillant dans tous les sens.  
Hermione s'approcha doucement du lit, Malefoy semblait faire un cauchemard plutôt agité. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa, ce qui entre nous la surpris un peu, puis par miracle le jeune Serpentard se calma. Il respirait à nouveau normalement et ne parlait plus. Hermione prit les draps éparpillés autour de lui et les rajusta, recouvrant Draco à nouveau. Puis elle sortit, refermant doucement la porte et regagnant sa chambre en silence pour ne pas le réveiller.  
Elle se recoucha, encore totalement éberluée par son attitude. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille, elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui arriver ...

* * *

**La suite bientot !!!**

**Pensez à m'envoyez plein de reviews parce que j'ai plutôt l'impression que ma fanfic ne vous plait pas ...**

****


	4. Découvertes et Réunion

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les éléments inventés par moi-même!!!  
  
**Note** : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...  
  
_**Bon et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre! Désolé d'avoir doutée de moi mais sur le coup j'ai eu un petit coup de barre ... mais avec toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu je n'ai plus à me faire de soucis! Merci mille fois à tous pour vos messages, j'ai été très touchée. Ce chapitre est un peu moins long (révisions du BAC, arf ....) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ... l'histoire avance petit à petit sans presser les choses! On en apprend plus sur la situation des persos, c'était un passage important d'après moi pour la continuité de la fanfic. Bon et bien à jeudi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre!!! Bisous à tous et encore merci pour votre gentillesse.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_** _Merci beaucoup, j'ai reçu tellement (21 au total!) de reviews que j'en saute au plafond lol !!!  
_  
**Elsar :** Merci ;) ... pour ce qui est des reviews je suis dac avec toi mais bon, moi aussi je suis en période d'examens et quand je lis une fanfic je n'hésite pas à reviewer pour encourager! Ca fait vraiment du bien de savoir ou tu en es par rapport aux lecteurs.  
  
**JohannaMalefoy :** Et ben merci bcp! Ca me fait très plaisir!  
  
**Stormy :** Héhé elle n'a pas été très rapide à venir la suite lol mais la voilà j'espère qu'elle te plaira ... Bisous!  
  
**Samiaaaa :** LOL et vi le matin, c'est clair c'est un passage intéressant ... et tu as le privilège de pouvoir le lire dans ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture et merci.  
  
**PoukPook :** Ca me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies ma fanfic! Bisous à toi.  
  
**Sln :** Oops je crois que j'ai trop douté de mes capacités ... merci pour ton honnêteté, les pendules sont remises à l'heure ;)!!! (Quel métaphore :p)  
  
**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Ta review m'a vraiment fait rire et ... remontée le morale! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise. Et je vois qu'on a le même point de vue sur la relation Draco/Hermione dans Hp ... merci encore!  
  
**Hermione Malefoy :** Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ...  
  
**Manehou :** Hum ... oui j'ai douté mais là je pense que je vais pouvoir me donner à fond, désormais je sais que ma fanfic vous plait! Merci pour ta review.  
  
**Mathy :** Si ça fait de la peine à mes lecteurs, j'peux pas l'arrêter lol! Merci pour ton soutien, c'est très gentil.  
  
**Jessica :** J'espère que tu as reçu mon petit mail :) ... ton enthousiasme me fait rire, c'est très gentil!  
  
**Andréanne :** C'est vrai tu l'adores ? Vive les reviews comme les tiennes, ça m'a fait terriblement plaisir! Merci à toi.  
  
**Dready :** Merci à toi, ta review m'a beaucoup émue. Je suis contente que tu me dises cela, c'est très rassurant. Mais tu sais en tant qu'auteur quand on écrit sa première fic, on ne sait pas tellement comment les lecteurs réagissent alors j'ai vraiment douté en voyant que je ne recevais que quelques reviews.  
  
**Lisalune :** En effet, j'adore ta fanfic elle est vraiment superbe! Je te remercie d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la mienne, c'est très gentil de ta part!  
  
**Wibbi :** Je comprends, par moment moi non plus je n'ai pa le temps de reviewer ... pour la longueur et ben ... ce serait toujours dans ces eaux là pcq j'ai trop de travail avec mon Bac pour en faire plus! Merci encore pour tes gentils compliments, ça me fait très plaisir!  
  
**Dédé :** Lol, oki jte laisse casser la "yeule" à ceux ki n'aiment pas ma fanfic ... tu m'as trop fait rire! La situation est très ambiguë dans cette fanfic car dans la réalité elle l'est (entre Dr/Her). Si des sentiments venaient à naître entre eux, c'est sûr que ce serait très compliqué. Merci pour ta review!  
  
**Alison Sullivan :** C'est clair les fanfic Dr/Her sont vraiment bien, j'adore ce couple il est génial ... Je suis très heureuse que ma fanfic te plaise (enfin son début pour le moment ;p). Bisous!  
  
**T.T. :** Lol, ta review est très contrastée, mais merci d'avoir envoyé un petit mot!  
  
**Teddyjes :** Merci d'aimer ma fanfic, la seule chose que tu m'apportes c'est la confiance et le sentiment que je peux continuer ... Ton petit mot m'a fait très plaisir!  
  
**Socute :** Lol, oui deux mots mais ils sont adorables! Bisous.  
  
**Jun Rogue :** Oui je pense que cette fanfic est réaliste et en fait je vais t'avouer que c'était le but recherché. Il ne faut pas brusquer les choses car dans la réalité ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Merci pour tes gentils compliments, ça me touche beaucoup!!! Bisous et merci encore!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Découvertes et réunion  
  
Draco se réveilla lentement, ouvrant un œil puis un autre. Il se souvenait avoir fait un cauchemar et quel cauchemar ! Mais miraculeusement il s'était subitement calmé, et ce soi-disant cauchemar était passé. Il avait cru sentir une présence à ses côtés, il ne savait pas si c'était dans son rêve ou dans la réalité. Draco se redressa, s'appuya contre le dos du lit et resta là, à penser. Tout à coup son attention fût captée par un petit bracelet en argent, très fin avec deux lettres en argent attachées comme pendentifs, dans ses draps. Il se leva et rampa jusqu'au bracelet. Il le pris dans ses mains longues et fines, puis l'étudia de près. Les 2 lettres étaient ornées de petits diamants et formaient un H et un G. 'Hermione Granger' pensa t'il aussitôt. Draco semblait troublé. Hermione Granger était venue dans sa chambre, mais quand ? Hier ce petit bracelet d'argent n'était pas dans ses draps il en était absolument certains ! Serait-elle venue le voir cette nuit ? Soudain il comprit ...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione s'étira longuement comme un chat. Elle avait terriblement bien dormie. Depuis la bonne action effectuée dans la nuit elle se sentait bien. Hermione regarda l'heure, il était 7h30. 'Parfait' se dit-elle. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de son armoire pour sortir les vêtements qu'elle allait porter et remarqua subitement que son bracelet fétiche, celui que lui avait offert ses parents cet été, n'était plus à son poignet. Hermione commença à paniquer. 'Mais où est-il ?' se demanda t'elle. En effet, il lui semblait bien l'avoir encore sur elle avant de s'être couchée ... elle se souvient l'avoir longuement contemplé avant d'éteindre sa lumière. Ce bracelet était tellement magnifique. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve car elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, et si elle l'avait réellement perdu ? Hermione prit finalement ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain, après avoir bien entendu frapper ... tout à coup elle se souvient où elle l'avait perdue ! 'Draco ...' pensa t'elle horrifiée.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Les élèves faisaient un tintamarre pas possible dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Tout le monde se posait des questions sur la réunion qui allait se dérouler l'après-midi. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'échappaient pas à la règle.  
  
« Hermione tu es sûre que tu n'en sais pas plus que ce que tu nous dis ? » demanda Ron sceptique.  
  
« Pour la 10e fois je te dis que non ! » répondit Hermione frustrée.  
  
« Vous pensez qu'on va faire quoi en 'Etude de la vie Moldue' ? » ajouta Harry.  
  
« Hum ... connaissant Dumbledore ça risque d'être très original ! » dit Hermione, joyeuse.  
  
« Oui mais j'espère que ça nous plaira quand même ... » répondit Ron en maugréant.  
  
« Ron ! » pesta Hermione.  
  
« J'ai tout de même hâte ! Hermione, tu me passes un toast s'il te plait ? » rajouta Harry.  
  
Hermione lui donna puis elle vit Draco entrer dans la Grande Salle, d'une démarche majestueuse. L'épisode de cette nuit venait de réapparaître sans son esprit comme un flash. Elle savait désormais qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Le Serpentard était tout sauf bien dans sa tête. Il avait ses peurs comme tout le monde, mais il ne voulait pas les montrer, mais Hermione savait ... elle avait vu le vrai Draco Malefoy cette nuit !  
  
« Allo Hermione ? » dit Ron avant de pouffer.  
  
« C'est Malefoy que tu regardes comme ça Hermione ? » dit Harry à son tour.  
  
« Hum ... mais non voyons, j'avais cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler ! » répondit Hermione, gênée de s'être laissée aller comme ça.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione avait cours avec Harry et Ron en botanique, en cette première heure de la journée. Le professeur Chourave venait d'apparaître, elle portait son fameux chapeau et avait comme d'habitude une stature assez imposante.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, c'est malheureusement notre dernière année ensemble ... » commença le professeur.  
  
« Malheureusement tu parles ! » souffla Draco en souriant.  
  
Hermione se trouvait non loin de Draco et avait entendu sa petite réplique. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était tournée vers le Serpentard et lui avait sourit. Celui-ci en fut étonné mais resta de marbre puis tourna les yeux vers le professeur Chourave.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous occuper des plantes carnivores de Birmanie. En effet celles-ci sécrètent une substance permettant de retrouver un minimum la vue lorsque vous êtes victimes d'un incident vous la supprimant. C'est bien sur à appliquer dans les quelques minutes après l'accident ! »  
  
« Donc ... vous vaporiserez la fumée contenue dans l'appareil ce situant à votre gauche puis vous prélèverez le liquide se trouvant dans la bouche de la plante ! Allez-y ... » acheva le professeur.  
  
Chaque élève se mit à la tache et ensemble ils récoltèrent la substance, quelque peu visqueuse dans la bouche de la plante.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco regarda sa montre, elle indiquant 13h00. Il ne restait plus que 30 minutes avant le commencement de la réunion organisée par le vieux fou. Il se dirigea donc vers sa salle commune de préfet en chef. Il prononça le mot de passe « chat beaut » mais entendant une douce musique (_Every Breath you take_, duo de Sting et Robert Downey Jr : Ally McBeal) il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Une voie chantait en même temps que le chanteur, elle était douce, cristalline, totalement envoûtante. Il regarda la silhouette qui se déhanchait lentement au rythme de la musique, elle était fine avec des cheveux châtains clair magnifiques, des mains fines et belles, ainsi qu'une taille aussi sublime que le reste. 'Par Merlin qu'elle est belle !' se dit Draco. Le Serpentard avait les yeux qui brillaient devant une Hermione aussi resplendissante que jamais. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, elle l'attirait vraiment. Le seul problème qui trottait dans sa tête était : Allait-il longtemps pouvoir lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ? Lutter contre ses envies, et probablement ses sentiments plus que naissant ... Draco ferma les yeux, il se torturait sans le vouloir, mais cette vision devant lui était si, si ... il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire.  
  
Il referma doucement la porte, il ne pouvait plus rester là comme ça, à l'observer, c'était trop dur ! Il ne pensait pas que Granger cette année, arriverait vraiment à lui faire perdre les pédales. Il savait qu'il était attiré par elle déjà depuis quelques temps mais le fait d'aller contre ce qu'il voulait lui montrait à quel point ses sentiments grandissaient avec le temps.  
  
'Je ne peux pas' finit-il par se dire tout en fermant les yeux, désespéré. Il s'appuya le dos contre un mur, et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione avançait dans les couloirs, il était déjà 13h25. Grâce à la chaîne trafiquée qu'elle avait pu amener à Poudlard cette année, elle pouvait désormais écouter de la musique. C'était tellement reposant ... Hermione totalement absorbée par ses rêves ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fonçait directement dans ... Harry.  
  
« Hermione ... et ben di-donc ! » dit-il en riant.  
  
« Ah désolé Harry, j'avais la tête ailleurs »  
  
« Oui je l'ai plutôt remarqué, ma jambe s'en souvient d'ailleurs encore ! » continua t'il moqueur.  
  
« Je te signale que toi aussi tu ne m'as pas vu arriver ! »  
  
« Ok je capitule ... on est des têtes en l'air » finit-il par dire.  
  
« Bon viens, on va être en retard, en tant que préfete je risque de me faire huer si j'arrive en retard ! » dit Hermione en tirant Harry par la manche.  
  
Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à l'heure pile, c'est-à-dire 13h30. Tous les élèves de 7 e année semblaient attendre devant la Grande Salle.  
  
Tout à coup elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les tables habituelles des 4 maisons. Les élèves s'installèrent à leur table, chuchotant les uns les autres. Seuls les Serpentard étaient plutôt à l'écart, comme d'habitude.  
  
Dumbledore sortit par une des petites portes située vers la table des professeurs, tout le monde se tue aussitôt. La grandeur et la sagesse qui émanait de lui déclenchait automatiquement le silence et le respect. Cet homme assez âgé aux lunettes en demi lune et à la barbe argentée s'avança lentement pour commencer son discours.  
  
« Chers élèves de 7e année, comme vous le savez, cette année les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'inclure une nouvelle matière dans le programme qui n'est autre que « L'étude de la vie Moldue ». La plupart d'entre vous doivent être surpris et vous vous demandez sûrement en quoi va consister cette matière. Et bien d'abord, pour commencer l'année et acquérir l'expérience requise pour aborder ce sujet, nous avons organisé un voyage qui se fera en binômes dans différents pays où vous serez bien entendu capables de communiquer ! Les binômes seront choisis par le choipeaux lui-même. En effet vous devrez passer un par un sous le choipeaux et il vous dira avec qui vous cohabiterez pendant les 2 semaines de stage puisqu'il y a 15 jours de prévus. Voilà je laisse le professeur McGonagall s'occuper de vous appeler ! Bonne chance à tous ! »  
  
Les élèves défilèrent un par un sous le choipeaux, qui révéla leur partenaire pour ce fameux stage moldue.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu Harry ! Tu as une chance pas possible de te retrouver avec Ron ! » dit Hermione boudeuse.  
  
« Je peux t'assurer que j'ai eu très peur en pensant que j'aurais pu être avec un monstre tel que Pansy ou Goyle ... » répondit Harry.  
  
« Et bien moi je n'ai pas ta chance ... Draco Malefoy a été le choix du choipeaux, tu parles d'un cadeau ! Je suis vraiment maudite, entre le cours de potion et l'étude de moldue, on dirait qu'on ne veut pas me séparer de ce crétin ! »  
  
« Hermione si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux compter sur nous ! Envoies nous un hibou et on s'arrangera pour t'enlever des griffes de cette fouine s'il te fait du mal ! » dit Harry en jetant un regard à Ron qui l'approuva.  
  
« Je pense que ça ira, merci, mais je prends note »  
  
Ils se sourirent tous et continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall demande le silence dans la Grande Salle.  
  
« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a un partenaire pour son stage, je vous prierais d'aller dans vos dortoir pour vous préparer. Je vous donne rendez- vous ici dans 2h00, vous laisserez vos bagages rangés par binôme dans le couloir comme à chaque rentrée. Sur ce et bien je vous dit à tout à l'heure » finit par dire la directrice des Gryffondor.  
  
Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers l'extérieur, heureux par l'annonce de cette splendide nouvelle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione rentra un peu triste et à la fois excitée, dans sa salle commune. Elle était finalement tombée sur Draco, la seule personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas se trouver. La Gryffondor savait qu'il y aurait des histoires avec lui, il était trop difficile à vivre. Elle le voyait bien en partageant ses appartements avec lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ... quelque chose qui l'ennuyait encore plus ! Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait un je-ne-sais-quoi pour lui et elle ne voulait pas essayer d'explorer cette partie d'elle. Elle avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait lui apporter ainsi que de perdre l'amitié de Harry et Ron. Elle les trahirait ... mais l'amour n'est pas une chose facile à contrôler, tôt ou tard on est obliger de baisser sa garde. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive avec Draco. 'Pourquoi pas Harry ?' pensa t'elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait désormais plus de sentiment pour le survivant, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Il y avait de l'amour entre eux mais il était fraternel.  
  
« Chat Beaut » dit-elle à la panthère noire.  
  
Celle-ci rugit puis le tableaux s'ouvrit laissant place à un passage.  
  
« Merci ma belle ! » rajouta t'elle la porte une fois ouverte.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Draco vit Hermione passer par le passage permettant d'accéder à sa salle commune. 'Granger' se dit-il. Il était finalement avec elle pour ce stage. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle c'était certains, il y arriverait pour son honneur et celui de sa famille ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pense comme on le lui avait enseigné. Il n'était pas lui mais un pantin, il suffisait d'agiter les baguettes permettant de le guider et il agissait. Il sourit, se sentant bête et faible. 'Je ne suis rien !' pensa t'il. Il prononça le mot de passe puis rentra dans la salle commune, tombant nez à nez avec Hermione Granger.

* * *

**La suite bientôt !!!**  
  
_Voilà voilà, pensez à me poster une petite review, juste pour me dire vos impressions! Merci d'avance, bisous._

Pour ceux qui voudraient la chanson dans la scène où Hermione chante voici l'adresse (la chanson se lit avec Windows Média Player!) :

**fairy-tale.host-ados.net/fanficzic/Every-breath-you-take.rar**


	5. Départ et Décision

**Ne Jamais dire Jamais !**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les éléments inventés par moi-même!!!**Note** : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...

  
  
_**Ce chapitre a été un peu plus long que d'habitude à venir mais il est là. J'ai passé mon bac cette semaine donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire ... je l'ai donc fait aujourd'hui et j'avoue qu'il est un peu moins long que la normale. Je me rattraperais sur le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Sinon pensez à reviewer cela fait toujours plaisir (n'est ce pas ! lol) donc n'ayez pas peur de me bombarder de reviews, c'est mon seul réconfort ( !!! En tout cas ce chapitre est ultra (méga) important pour la suite, la relation Hermione/Draco va vraiment évoluer dans les prochains chapitres ... enfin vous verrez bien !!! Si vous avez des suggestions ou autres, n'hésitez pas non plus, ça me sert. Bon et bien je crois que j'ai fini par tout dire. Normalement le chapitre devrait arriver jeudi prochain sans faute, à part si les révisions me prennent trop de temps. Alé Bisous. **_

**__**_****_

* * *

  
  
**_Réponses aux reviews :_** _Merci beaucoup encore une fois !_  
  
**Alba** : La voilà ta suite lol ! Merci encore pour tes reviews. Bisous  
  
**Edwige** : Les semaines de stage ne sont pas encore dans ce chapitre mais on en a une petite partie.  
  
**Spaz** : Merci ! Beaucoup de gens me disent cela et c'est très gentil.  
  
**Dragonia** : Et ben di donc tu es pressée toi lol ! Voici la suite que tu attendais.  
  
**Angelis** : Ta review est vraiment intéressante ! Et bien en fait, je souhaite que le rapprochement se fasse naturellement. Cependant vous avez pu voir une évolution tout au long de ces 4 chapitres, et dans le 5e Draco va prendre une décision ... qui pourra peut-être amorcer quelque chose. En tout cas si relation entre Hermione et Draco il y a, elle sera très sincère et passionnée même si le début va être difficile comme tu peux t'en douter. J'en profite pour te dire un grand merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise.  
  
**Lisalune** : Ah et bien c'est génial que tu aimes ma fanfic. Pour ta question et bien je ne peux pas y répondre mais en tout cas le bracelet va apparaître à nouveau mais il ne va pas lui rendre tout de suite.  
  
**Manehou** : Aah tu sais ici il y a des jours sans et des jours avec ...  
  
**Sln** : Ta fanfic minable Oo ... hé ho ça va pas la tête! Je l'adore moi!!! En tout cas merci pour ta review c'est ultra gentil ... gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Départ et décisions« Granger ! Tu vois pas que tu gènes ou c'est encore un de tes défauts de sang de bourbe ? » Draco souleva un sourcil, l'air méprisant.

« Vu la façon dont toi, sang pur que tu es, es arrivé, c'était peu prévisible ! Reproches moi de ne pas avoir la capacité de voir à travers les murs, si ça te chantes mais fais-moi une faveur, fou moi la paix un peu ! » rétorqua Hermione exaspérée.

« Ouh c'est que la miss-je-sais-tout se rebelle maintenant, attention elle mord ! Tu devrais t'accrocher un panneau sur le front avec marqué 'Chien méchant, faire attention' »  
  
Hermione le regarda d'un air menaçant. Draco sourit face à cette expression. La jeune fille préféra retourner dans sa chambre plutôt que d'aller voir Harry et Ron. Elle avait sûrement oublié quelques affaires à emporter !  
  
« Ah oui au fait Granger, je n'accorde jamais de faveur » ajouta Draco, en apparence fier de lui.

« Venant de toi cela m'aurait étonnée ! » répondit-elle froidement avant de claquer sa porte de chambre derrière elle.  
  
Draco était là, à demi assis sur le dos d'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, l'air rêveur. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il continue à l'insulter même si ce n'était pas facile. Une fois qu'il serait à Toronto, il sera facile de l'éviter ou de ne pas lui parler ... de toute façon elle n'avait l'air de vouloir que ça. Draco sortit le petit bracelet en argent d'Hermione, il le tortilla autour de ses doigts et le regarda encore une fois, puis le remit dans sa poche. Il décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour faire lui aussi ses valises.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
« Bon et bien je vois que tout le monde est présent, vous allez donc pouvoir utiliser les portoloins fabriqués par tous vos professeurs. Mais juste avant de partir, j'aimerais que vous lisiez ceci » dit le professeur McGonagall en faisant virevolter des feuilles dans tous les sens.  
  
Une feuille atterrit dans les mains de Hermione, qui si trouvait juste à coté de Draco étant donné qu'ils étaient ensemble pour ce stage. Aucun des deux ne se regardaient. Cependant la lecture des instructions était obligatoire, Draco devait donc suivre avec Hermione pour lire cette fameuse feuille. Hermione lu attentivement tout le contenu du papier.  
  
« _La destination choisie pour le groupe de Mr Malefoy et Melle Granger est Toronto au Canada. Vous serez hébergés dans une famille là-bas composée de 4 personnes dont 2 jeunes gens de votre age ! La famille s'appelle _Addly_. Le but de votre stage est de connaître les habitudes moldus et leurs vies de tous les jours. Il est donc strictement interdit d'utiliser la magie devant eux ou de quelque forme que ce soit. Si ces règles ne sont pas respectées vous serez automatiquement rapatriés au château avec une punition à la hauteur de votre acte, soyez en sûr ! Pour le retour, nous vous enverrons un hiboux de Poudlard vous expliquant les indications à suivre. Le portoloin que votre professeur vous donnera vous mènera directement devant la maison de votre famille cependant le retour ne sera pas le même ... vous le saurez en temps voulu !   
  
Bien à vous,  
_  
Le professeur Dumbledore »  
  
'Alors comme ça on va être avec deux autres jeunes de notre âge ! J'espère qu'il y aura une fille parce que si je me retrouve avec 3 garçons je vais mourir sur place !' pensa Hermione. Elle attendait beaucoup de cette étude et elle voulait tenter de mieux comprendre Draco, maintenant qu'ils allaient être vraiment seuls tous les deux et sans l'influence de Poudlard sur le Serpentard.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose demanda le silence, voyant que tout le monde avait fini la lecture, et commença à parler.  
  
« Bien, je vois que tout le monde à pris connaissance de son lieux de destination et des règles de ce stage, vous être prêt à partir ! Prenez un par un vos valises, et rangez vous en groupe dans l'ordre où je vous appellerais. Le portoloin est cette chaussure, il vous suffira de la toucher en même temps et vous vous retrouverez sur le lieu de votre stage. » acheva le professeur.  
  
« Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, en premier s'il vous plait ! » appela McGonagall rapidement.  
  
Draco et Hermione se mirent l'un à coté de l'autre les valises en main. Ils approchèrent ensemble une de leur main et ... ils se sentirent tout à coup aspirés, comme dans un tourbillon puis en quelques secondes se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'un belle maison blanche et bleue. Ils semblaient être sur la terrasse de la maison, faite de bois blanc et bleu, seul le sol était en bois vernis simple. La porte était blanche avec une grosse main dorée au milieu et plutôt vers le haut. Sur le coté de celle-ci se trouvait la sonnette. Draco ne s'avait évidemment pas à quoi cela servait et, d'une manière un peu imprudente, enfonça le bouton. Aussitôt une sonnerie retentit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa surprise. Les deux élèves de Poudlard entendirent des pas venant dans leur direction puis la grande porte blanche s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille apparut, elle devait avoir dans les 17 ans comme leur avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
« Bonjour, nous sommes les étudiants de l'école de Poudlard » dit Draco d'une voix polie.

« Maman ! Ca y est ils sont l ! » cria la jeune fille à l'attention de sa mère.

« Et bien fais-les entrer voyons » lui répondit-elle.  
  
Elle leur fit signe d'entrer. Hermione et Draco étaient à la fois impressionnés et ravis. La maison était faite d'un parquet en bois vernis. Les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries de couleurs pastels et décorés parfois par des tableaux, dessins ou photos. Cette maison sentait la bonne entente et le bonheur de vivre. Hermione était déjà beaucoup plus à l'aise en voyant le cadre où elle allait passer ses deux semaines de stage. Draco semblait, lui, plutôt regarder attentivement la jeune fille qui avait ouvert la porte il y a à peine quelques minutes. 'Jolie, mais ...' pensa celui-ci. En effet, elle était de taille moyenne donc dans les 1m65 maximum, fine, les cheveux noirs et surtout les yeux vert, d'un vert magnifique. Elle portait une robe rose clair arrivant au genoux avec des petites tongues roses clair et blanche. C'est vrai que cette fille pouvait faire des envieuses.  
  
« Et bien je vais vous faire visiter ... mon frère ne devrait pas tarder, il est parti chercher des cours chez un de ses amis ! » dit la jeune fille en leur souriant.

« Ah ! J'oubliais, je m'appelle Ambre, et vous ? » dit-elle dans la seconde d'après.

« Moi c'est Draco » répondit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui exaspéra Hermione.

« Enchanté Draco » dit Ambre, souriant également.

« Et moi c'est Hermione, je suis contente de passer mon stage parmi vous dans ta famille ! » répondit à son tour Hermione.

« Mais le plaisir et pour nous ! Bon et bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux vous faire visiter. On passera voir ma mère par la même occasion, elle est à la cuisine. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione et Draco suivirent Ambre, qui tourna directement à gauche à seulement un mètre ou deux de là où ils se trouvaient.  
  
« Suivez-moi, on va d'abord faire le haut comme ça vous poserez vos bagages ! » dit Ambre joyeusement.

« Ok » dirent Draco et Hermione à l'unisson.  
  
Ils prirent l'escalier que commençait à monter Ambre. Celui-ci était en colimaçon, et fait de bois naturel et vernis avec des petites peintures bleues et blanches sur le poteau du centre. Arrivés en haut, ils tombèrent sur un espace assez large suivit d'un couloir tout droit et sur la droite. Ils allèrent tout droit et Ambre ouvrit la première porte. C'était une chambre de fille. Elle était rose pastel avec un bureau en bois vernis et une armoire du même style. Il y avait un grand lit avec des draps blancs et un tapis blanc au pied de celui- ci. Sur chaque coté du lit se trouvait des petites tables de chevet avec une lampe sur chacune d'elles. La pièce était éclairée par deux fenêtres de taille moyenne possédant des rideaux blancs transparents.  
  
« Voici ta chambre, Hermione ! Elle se trouve juste à coté de la mienne ... » dit Ambre.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, je vais m'y plaire je pense ! » répondit Hermione.

« Merci, c'est vrai que cette chambre est très jolie, je l'aime beaucoup ! Enfin passons ... poses tes affaires, nous allons passer à la chambre de Draco. » ajouta Ambre toujours aussi souriante.  
  
Hermione posa ses valises rapidement et rejoignit les deux autres qui étaient partis un tout au bout du couloir. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Draco plutôt spacieuse, comme la sienne d'ailleurs, faite uniquement dans des tons de vert. Il y avait aussi un grand lit avec des draps vert foncé, une commode et une bibliothèque très proche l'une de l'autre, et enfin un bureau en bois d'ébène à l'opposé dans l'angle de la chambre. Comme dans la chambre de Hermione, la pièce était éclairée par 2 fenêtres mais cette fois sans rideau.  
  
« Cette chambre est vraiment superbe ! Et toi où est la tienne ? » demanda Draco.

« Juste à coté de celle de Hermione ! » répondit Ambre.

« Il faudra que tu me la montres ... en tout cas elle n'est pas si loin de la mienne » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil quelque peu aguicheur.  
  
Hermione qui était restée dans le cadre de la porte, mais préféra signaler sa présence pour couper court à la conversation.  
  
« Enfin je pense qu'une chambre te suffira Draco ! Je sais que tu aimes bien celle des filles mais ce n'est pas une raison » rétorqua Hermione.  
  
'Hermione est donc jalouse !' se dit Draco dans sa tête. Il ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait l'être un jour à son encontre.  
  
« Bon Draco, poses tes affaires, il faut qu'on poursuive la visite » acheva Ambre.  
  
Ambre passa la porte, Hermione la suivit mais fut stoppée par deux bras enlaçant sa taille. Draco était presque collé à elle, seulement Hermione était de dos. Puis il approcha son visage de son oreille, et lui susurra quelque chose.  
  
« Serais-tu jalouse ?» articula t'il lentement avant de la lâcher doucement.  
  
Hermione avait sourit et frissonné en même temps mais était tout bonnement surprise. Draco quant à lui, semblait également surpris qu'elle ne réponde rien ... quand il la libéra elle continua son chemin sans se retourne une seule fois. 'Parfois un simple silence veut tout dire' pensa Draco. Cette seule pensée le chamboula terriblement. Il pouvait peut-être avoir sa chance avec elle finalement. Elle était plus attachée à lui qu'il ne le pensait. Ce stage lui permettrait de sortir avec elle sans que personne ne le sache ... à Poudlard tout le monde le connaissait, mais ici ? Personne ne savait qui il était, il pouvait enfin être libre, si l'on peut dire ! 'Hermione tu es à moi désormais et je ferais tout pour que ça marche entre nous !' se dit-il avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles qui l'appelaient depuis les escaliers.

**La suite bientôt ...**


	6. Première soirée

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

* * *

**Dis****claimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les éléments inventés par moi-même!!!  
  
**Note** : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ...  
  
**_Ok ok, je suis encore en retard mais ... je me suis donné plutôt à fond pour ce chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude. Il fallait bien que je me rattrape pour la dernière fois, hein lol ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous ! Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer lol !!! _**

**__**

**__**

* * *

_****_

_**Réponses aux reviews** :_ _Merci merci c'est adorable de votre part !_  
  
**Socute** : Héhé, tu vas bien voir comment est ce charmant jeune homme, je pense que tu vas être satisfaite.  
  
**Nargesse** : Non ce n'est pas moi bien qu'elle est certains traits me ressemblant ... merci pour ta gentil review !  
  
**Spaz** : Et oui, le suspens ça fait tout ! Que ferions nous sans ce procédé magnifique lol !  
  
**Lisalune** : Moi aussi je l'adore et je me suis vraiment éclaté en marquant ça, je rigolais vraiment toute seule devant mon ordi lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
  
**Sln** : Noooonnn ... ne rougis pas voyons. Elle est bien c'est tout ... En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise autant. C'est très gentil !  
  
**Alba** : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Bisous.  
  
**Lincy** : Héhé et bien la voilà la suite ! Contente que ça te plaise (  
  
**DebbyHermione** : Ah bon, le titre te rappelle quoi lol, ça m'intéresse ça ?  
  
**Nymphadora** : Ah tu vas savoir ça peut-être dans ce chapitre, dis moi ce que tu en penses d'ailleurs, ça me ferait très plaisir ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, c'était vraiment adorable !  
  
**Nataku 19** : Oui Dracounichet (j'adore ce surnom me fait vraiment rire !) se décide, on va dire que c'est trop tôt, mais bon cette relation ne pouvait pas commencer au bout d'un chapitre.  
  
**Maélis** : Lol merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que je voulais faire quelque chose d'original et cette idée était pas mal du tout ... j'avoue !  
  
**Aeris 962** : Désolé pour le retard, je vois que tu voulais la suite vraiment rapidement mais bon avec mes révisions je suis un peux coincée ... enfin j'y arrive c'est l'essentiel ! Je suis super contente que ma fanfic te plaise à ce point. Bisous à toi et encore merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Première soirée  
  
« 'Man je suis rentr ! » cria Sebastian lorsqu'il passa la porte. 

« On est à la cuisine ... » lui répondit-elle.  
  
Sebastian se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis entra, et fût un peu surpris de voir que les deux élèves étrangers étaient déjà là. Il n'était que 18h00 environ.  
  
« Seb, je te présente Draco et voici Hermione » dit Ambre.  
  
Sebastian s'avança vers Draco et lui serra la main, puis se pencha vers Hermione pour lui faire la bise. La Griffondor devait avouer que Sebastian était très beau et son parfum était plus qu'envoûtant. Cette famille semblait donc parfaite. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux noirs comme sa sœur, il devait mesurer la même taille que Draco et semblait assez bien bâtit. Ses yeux étaient vert pailletés de noisette, et son sourire plus que ravageur. Hermione était si l'on peut dire sous le charme. Elle sentit un regard perçant sur elle, et tourna la tête. Draco la regardait méchamment passant de Sebastian à elle en un regard. Elle se mit à comparer Sebastian et Draco. Ils étaient tout les deux à son goût mais Draco avait un quelque chose de plus qu'elle n'expliquait pas. Elle regarda le Serpentard plus intensément et lui sourit de façon sincère. Pour la première fois, Draco répondit à son sourire, de façon tout aussi sincère. Hermione eu un pincement au cœur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux plus blond que les blés était désormais la seule chose qu'elle désirait. Ce sourire venait de faire un « tilt » dans sa tête. Malheureusement elle savait que ses sentiments ne serait JAMAIS réciproques. Ceci la fit donc revenir à la réalité.  
  
« Draco, ça te dirait de discuter un peu dans ma chambre ... entre garçon ! » demanda Sebastian en riant.

« Pas de problème » répondit Draco.  
  
Les deux garçons partirent dans la chambre de Seb en discutant un peu brouillement.  
  
« Bon et bien on s'est fait larguer à ce que je vois ! » dit Ambre.

« Je n'osais pas le dire » ajouta Hermione amusée.

« Allez, on n'a qu'à faire pareil ... montons dans ma chambre, on a plein de choses à se dire » finit par dire Ambre.  
  
A leur tour les filles grimpèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans la chambre d'Ambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤« Alors qu'est ce que ça fait de quitter son pays pour deux semaines ? » demanda Ambre, curieuse.

« Et bien je trouve que ça ne fait pas de mal » répondit Hermione.

« J'imagine ! Moi je n'ai jamais été vivre quelques jours à l'étranger ... ça me fait un peu peur dans un sens ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, mais bon on a pas le choix, c'est mon école qui en a décidé ainsi. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de te connaître » dit Hermione en souriant gentiment.

« Moi aussi ... et sinon Draco est ton petit copain ? » demanda Ambre.

« Non, non ! Absolument pas ! » répondit elle un peu gênée par cette question.

« Ah j'avais cru » dit-elle

« Tu me promets de garder un secret même si ça fait seulement quelques heures que je suis ici ? »

« Tu peux me faire totalement confiance ! Motus et bouche cousus » dit Ambre.  
  
Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt et réfléchie. Ambre semblait la personne idéale pour se confier. Elle avait enfin envie de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs semblaient digne de confiance et Hermione souhaitait dès son arrivée installer un univers de confiance entres elles.  
  
« Et bien voilà ... entre moi et Draco c'est très compliqué. Nous nous connaissons depuis déjà 6 ans et nous sommes censés être des ennemis jurés. Cependant depuis cette année nous avons été obligés de nous rapprocher car nous avons tous les deux été nommés préfets en chef de notre école, ou si tu préfères des délégués mais pour toute l'école. Nous avons donc des appartements privés communs. Depuis le début de cette nouvelle année je sens que mes sentiments changent à son égard, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être attirée par lui ... mais lui non ! »

« Mais comment peux-tu être sur qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi ? »

« Il m'insulte dès qu'il en a l'occasion, même si cette année il le fait moins souvent ! » dit Hermione un peu triste.

« Et bien tu n'as qu'à tenter quelques trucs et puis tu vois si cela marche ... je sens que Draco est tout sauf celui que tu crois » acheva Ambre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤« Des ennemis tu dis » demanda Sebastian ahurit.

« Ouai même si cette année tout semble changer ! » répondit Draco.

« Et Hermione, elle t'intéresse ou pas ? Parce que de mon coté elle ne me laisse pas indifférent et vu que je n'ai pas de petite amie en ce moment ... »

« Hermione est à moi ! Je préfère te le dire d'avance sans pour autant mettre un froid entre nous ... j'ai enfin décidé de l'aborder amicalement et de tout faire pour que ça marche entre nous deux ! » dit Draco.

« Ouai donc vous êtes pas si ennemies que ça ... en tout cas elle n'a peut- être rien remarqué, mais moi tout à l'heure j'ai bien vu que quand je lui ai fait la bise tu n'avais pas envie que je m'approche trop d'elle. En tout cas cette fille est superbe ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire »  
  
Tout à coup la mère de Sebastian cria un « à table ! ». Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, il était 19h30. 'Impossible' se dit-il. Ils avaient donc parlés près de 1h30 sans voir le temps passer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Le repas se passait tranquillement. Cependant Hermione remarquait que Draco lui adressait des regards complices, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux amis depuis des années. 'Etrange' se dit-elle, il semble avoir une autre attitude depuis qu'il est ici. L'épisode de la chambre ne cessait de tournoyer dans sa tête, ça l'obsédait complètement. Tout le monde en était au dessert mais les deux filles quittèrent la table car elles avaient déjà le ventre bien plein. Ambre et Hermione allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille Canadienne, et s'affalèrent sur son lit en riant comme deux amies d'enfance.  
  
« Wow ... je suis ballonnée, j'ai vraiment trop manger ! Ta mère est un vrai cordon bleu » dit Hermione en riant de plus belle.

« Ah oui, il va falloir t'habituer, mais tout ce qu'elle prépare est très équilibré ... tu as sûrement dû le remarquer ! » répondit Ambre tout sourire.

« Oui, en tout cas s'était rudement bon » ajouta Hermione.  
  
Hermione avait un peu chaud, elle se dit qu'un petit passage à la salle de bain ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
« Ambre, je vais à la salle de bain, j'en ai pour 5 minutes ! » dit-elle rapidement.

« Ok ! »  
  
Hermione sortit de la chambre d'Ambre rapidement et atteint la salle de bain qui était dans le couloir de droite. Elle entra, alluma la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur et se regarda dans le grand miroir au dessus des lavabos, du nombre de deux. Elle était un peu pale, sûrement à cause du repas qu'elle venait d'engloutir et qui la rendait nauséeuse. Elle ouvrit l'un des robinets d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage, lentement et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Son état était passager, elle le savait mais c'était toujours désagréable de se sentir nauséeuse. Elle recouvrit à nouveau son visage d'eau froide, puis attrapa la serviette blanche à coté d'elle sur les présentoirs et la tamponna doucement sur chaque recoin de sa figure. Elle se sentait déjà rudement mieux. Elle ouvrit la porte, ferma la lumière et referma la porte doucement sans la faire claquer. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et rentra tout à coup dans quelqu'un à l'angle des deux couloirs. C'était Draco accompagné de Sebastian.  
  
« Putain, fais attention Granger, tu fais gaffe des fois à ce que tu fais ? » dit Draco méchamment. « Désolé, je t'avais pas vu » répondit-elle un peu abattue, elle était fatiguée de l'entendre parler sur ce ton.

« Oui ben j'espère ... » cracha t'il.  
  
Hermione partit en courant vers le chambre d'Ambre, assez bouleversée. Elle refoulait des larmes qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps évacuer. Mais elle savait que ce serait un vrai ouragan. Elle attendrait d'être seule pour soulager sa peine, elle savait que c'était mieux pour tout le monde.  
  
« Désolé si j'ai été un peu longue » dit-elle en passant la porte.

« Oula ... tu es pale Herm' ! Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? » dit Ambre gentiment.

« Oui, mais je préfère que tu m'appelle 'Mione ! Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça » répondit Hermione.

« Ok, bon je sens que tu n'es pas trop dans ton assiette, tu veux qu'on parle ? » demanda Ambre très gentiment.

« Non, ça va, si j'ai un problème je te le dirais, je te fais confiance ! » dit Hermione. « Oki »  
  
Hermione regarda l'horloge dans la chambre, il était 21h30. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller dans sa chambre se coucher tout de suite ou si elle devait rester un peu avec Ambre. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs sembla lire dans ses pensées et eut soudainement une idée.  
  
« Ca te tente de regarder un DVD, j'en ai un tu vas ador ? » demanda soudainement Ambre. « Oui, c'est quoi comme DVD ? » dit Hermione.

« Stalingrad, une merveille ! » répondit Ambre. « Ok, ben je suis partante ... » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu crois que j'appelle les garçons ? »

« Ouai, tu fais comme tu veux ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Les deux filles descendirent dans le salon et Ambre en profita au passage pour proposer aux garçons de regarder avec elle. Seb qui était un fan inconditionnel des DVD accepta sur le champ, Draco, lui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un DVD et encore moins une télévision alors il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire obstruction à la proposition. Draco, depuis l'accrochage avec Hermione était empli de remords et ne cessait de penser à ce que Sebastian lui avait dit après l'incident.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**_Flash-Back_** :  
  
Hermione était partit en courant et avait rejoint Ambre dans sa chambre. Draco et Seb était encore dans le couloir.  
  
« Tu y es pas allé demain morte mec ! Je sais pas si tu veux qu'elle te considère comme un ami et plus si affinité, mais continues comme ça et cela n'arrivera jamais ! » lui avait dit Seb.  
  
Draco fixait le sol. Il avait réagit instinctivement. Les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche avaient été prononcés sans réfléchir comme si l'habitude avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience. Il s'en voulait terriblement et ne savait pas comment rattraper cette énorme erreur. Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il savait qu'il était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments à une personne, son cœur était tellement fragile qu'il le protégeait derrière une carapace immense.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Le film était terminé et il était minuit passé déjà. Draco n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione pendant toute la soirée, et il voyait bien qu'elle était triste, sûrement à cause de lui d'ailleurs. Hermione monta dans sa chambre, se changea, alla faire sa toilette rapidement pour ne pas à avoir à croiser Draco et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait vraiment mal depuis l'altercation avec Draco, elle savait que ses sentiments envers lui la rongeait intérieurement. Hermione était désormais sûre que le jeune Serpentard ne l'aimerait jamais comme elle, elle l'aimait. Elle savait que dès que Draco apparaissait son cœur bondissait et sans s'en rendre compte elle était heureuse, s'il l'insultait elle se sentait tout à coup triste et misérable ... tout changeait en sa présence. Hermione était dans le noir, dans son grand lit, en train de ressasser tout ça, seule. Une larme coula sur sa peau de poupée de porcelaine. Elle savait que l'ouragan était proche. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Hermione pleurait depuis déjà 5 à 10 minutes sans jamais s'arrêter, elle était trop triste et trouvait la vie injuste. Quand elle était amoureuse de Harry, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire, et pourtant elle l'aimait vraiment. Là, c'était Draco. Elle avait grandi et savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait plus facilement montrer ses sentiments car avec les années sa confiance avait augmenté ... Draco l'insultait et était son (ex)-pire ennemi. Tout était toujours compliqué avec elle.  
  
Draco passa devant la chambre d'Hermione pour aller aux toilettes et entendit des pleurs. Son cœur se serra, se pourrait-il que Hermione Granger pleure derrière cette porte ? Les nouveaux reniflements mirent fin à ses doutes. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui, il était toujours odieux avec elle. Draco hésita, puis ouvrit la porte et passa la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir Hermione dans le noir. Une faible lumière éclairait la chambre, il ne voyait qu'une forme dans le lit. Il referma la porte et s'approcha lentement du lit, Hermione était toujours en train de pleurer mais n'avait miraculeusement pas remarqué sa présence. Il était à environ un mètre et décida de s'asseoir à ses cotés.  
  
« Hermione » chuchota t-il doucement en s'asseyant.  
  
Hermione sentit que quelqu'un était là, la personne venait de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle entendit doucement son prénom. Elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix. La jeune Griffondor était plus que surprise, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » continua t-il toujours d'une voix très douce et rassurante.

« Rien ça va ... » répondit-elle plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Non ça va pas regardes dans quel état tu es ! »

« Pourquoi viens-tu me voir alors que tu es le pire des monstres avec moi, tout est ta faute » finit-elle par dire.  
  
Elle regretta pendant l'espace de quelques secondes ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle avait raconté ses souffrances à Draco Malefoy.  
  
« Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je ... je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Excuse moi » répéta t-il encore une fois.

« Je ... je ne sais pas ... » essaya t-elle de dire avant de pleurer à chaude larmes.  
  
Draco, soudainement, décida de la prendre dans ses bras très doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Hermione était tellement bien contre lui, sentant l'odeur de sa peau d'homme. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester ainsi toute l'éternité. Hermione se calmait progressivement, Draco ne desserrait pas son étreinte de peur de déclencher de nouveaux sanglots. Lui aussi était bien comme ça, il avait toujours rêvé de le faire et se sentait rudement bien, là, dans cette position si anodine soit elle. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis rouvrit ses bras pour lâcher Hermione. Il la regarda dans les yeux bien que la pièce soit presque noire dans sa totalité. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser à cet instant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais désiré.  
  
« Je voulais vraiment que tu saches que je tiens à toi, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, je ... tout ça n'est qu'un masque ridicule, tu comprends ? » dit-il timidement.

« Draco » commença t-elle d'une voix faible. « Je comprends, je te pardonne ! Moi aussi je tiens à toi plus que je ne veux le montrer et ... le fait de savoir que tu me méprisais m'a beaucoup fait pleurer, tu sais » acheva t-elle en glissant sa main doucement sur celle de Draco.  
  
Draco se pencha lentement vers Hermione et l'embrassa, mettant toute la tendresse possible dans ce simple baiser. La jeune fille y répondit sans attendre, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils se séparèrent finalement, et Draco caressa la joue d'Hermione en souriant. 'Je l'aime' se dit-il.  
  
« Hermione je vais devoir te laisser » dit-il un peu triste.

« Non reste ! » lui souffla t-elle, « Restes avec moi ici, juste pour dormir »

« D'accord mais d'abord je vais au toilette parce que j'ai quitté ma chambre pour ça au départ, même si j'ai eu un petit contretemps » répondit- il en riant.  
  
Draco partit pendant quelques minutes puis rejoint à nouveau Hermione dans sa chambre. Il se calla dans les couvertures, la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Il voulait à tout prit la sentir enfin dans ses bras. Hermione de son coté, était aux anges. Elle s'endormit doucement contre le corps chaud de Draco.

**La suite bientôt ...**


	7. Nouveau Cap

**Ne jamais dire jamais !**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling (dommage quand même hein ???) ... En aucun cas ceci m'appartient, sauf les éléments inventés par moi-même!!!  
  
**Note** : Voilà c'est ma première fanfic sur "Harry Potter", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bisous à tous, et pensez à m'encourager en m'écrivant une ch'tite review :) Merci à tous d'avance ..._**Et bien le voilà ce fameux chapitre, avec du retard bien sur, vous commencez à me connaître ... lol ! La longueur est plutôt convenable, j'en suis satisfaite même si pour vous se sera trop court. La dernière partie de ce chapitre est plutôt « hot » donc je vous préviens, c'est classé R. Cependant ce genre de chose n'arrivera pas souvent, pour ceux que ça gêne, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas une spécialiste du genre lol. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme les précédents. Pour ce qui est des reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas y répondre, je manque éperdument de temps, mais je promets de faire tout mon possible pour les futurs chapitres même si c'est plutôt difficile pour moi en ce moment vu mon emploi du temps plus que chargé. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour un 8e chapitre, bourré de rebondissements.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau cap**  
  
Draco était déjà réveillé depuis environ ½ heure. Il contemplait Hermione, toujours endormie. Il apercevait grâce à quelques failles dans les volets, ses beaux cheveux brillants, qui illuminaient son visage. Il se serra plus près d'elle et lui caressa doucement l'épaule, puis descendit doucement vers ses bras. Cette caresse réveilla légèrement Hermione. Elle émit un léger bâillement et ouvrit lentement ses prunelles marrons, pour rencontrer celles bleues gris de Draco.  
  
« Bonjour » dit-il en l'embrassant délicatement.  
  
Hermione répondit à son baiser et roula sur lui. Tout à coup elle fut tétanisée, et si elle se faisait prendre dans cette position avec Draco ... elle se détacha du jeune homme un peu précipitamment et le regarda d'un air apeuré.  
  
« Draco, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un te voit ici avec moi ! » dit-elle de plus en plus soucieuse.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » répondit-il en faisant un sourire craquant à tomber par terre.

« Je ne préfère pas qu'on est des ennuies, fais un effort ... » dit-elle suppliante.

« Ok, ok, vos désirs sont des ordres ! » ajouta t-il en l'embrassant.  
  
Draco quitta la pièce, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire surprendre et retourna dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, quand il allait passer la porte de sa chambre, Draco entendit un bruit derrière lui. Seb venait de sortir de sa chambre, et avait bien sûr remarqué le manège.  
  
« Je vois que ça c'est arrangé » souffla Seb à voix basse.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ... » mentit Draco.

« A d'autre, Drake ! » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Enfin tu me racontera ça tout à l'heure »  
  
Draco se maudissait de ne pas avoir été aussi prudent. Et puis dans un sens, il s'en fichait, c'était Seb après tout, autant qu'il soit au courant de la nouvelle relation établit avec Hermione.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il était 10h00 du matin et Hermione venait de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Après que Draco l'ait quitté, elle s'était finalement rendormie et les heures avaient rapidement passées.  
  
« Salut ! » dit Hermione encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Salut » répondit Ambre qui était à la table de la cuisine avec Draco, tout les deux en train de déjeuner.  
  
Draco lui adressa un sourire radieux, ce à quoi elle répondit et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle attrapa un pancake sur la table et le dévora littéralement. Draco glissa doucement une main sous la table pour la poser sur la cuisse d'Hermione et commençait à remonter dangereusement. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire coquin, mais le priait du regard de stopper. Sage comme Draco pouvait l'être, il ne s'arrêta bien entendu ... pas !  
  
« Vous n'avez pas cours ? » demanda Hermione tout à coup surprise de voir Ambre.

« Et bien non, je suis dans une école privée avec Sebastian et nous ne rentrons qu'au mois de Novembre. C'est assez particulier comme école en fait » répondit elle.

« Vous en avez de la chance ! » ajout Hermione.

« Enfin on finit les cours début août quand même ... et on a très peu de vacances pendant l'année ... » dit Ambre.

« Ouai ça équilibre quoi » finit-elle par dire avant de remettre une tartine dans sa bouche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Hermione partit en vitesse se préparer. Draco et Ambre l'avait finalement quittée pendant qu'elle mangeait et étaient montés se préparer eux aussi. Elle monta les marches une à une et passa devant le couloir de la salle de bain. Tout à coup quelqu'un la tira dans la pièce et referma la porte aussitôt. Draco se trouvait en face d'elle, et avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux.  
  
« Draco, qu'est ce que ... » demanda Hermione avant que Draco ne lui emprisonne la bouche à l'aide de la sienne.

« J'avais envi de faire ça depuis le moment où je t'ai vu arriver en bas » répondit-il après un moment.

« Je vois bien, mais il faut qu'on se prépare » dit-elle en souriant et en lui replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui pendait devant ses yeux bleus gris.

« D'accord, mais alors un dernier pour la route » ajouta t'il malicieusement.  
  
Il captura ses lèvres sucrées et la serra tout contre lui, en lui caressant le dos. Puis elle se détacha et le laissa, seul, dans la salle de bain. 'Quel homme' pensa t'elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il était déjà 20h et Hermione n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer dans la journée. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Ambre, en partie au sujet de Draco d'ailleurs, et s'était ensuite amusée avec tout le monde. Elle était vraiment heureuse ici. Un souvenir de ce magnifique après-midi lui revint en mémoire.  
  
**_Flash-back :_**  
  
Hermione courait comme une folle aux côtés d'Ambre sur la pelouse verte devant la maison, Draco était à sa suite, muni d'un long tuyau d'arrosage. Tout à coup elle sentie un long jet d'eau tiède lui couler dans le dos, et un corps puissant lui tomber dessus par la même occasion. Draco lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, et était désormais totalement allongé sur Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna immédiatement pour faire face au visage du jeune homme. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il approfondie le baiser, et tout deux se trouvaient sur un vrai petit nuage. Puis, Draco se souvint du contexte et se sépara de sa petite amie.  
  
« J'adore ta notion de discrétion » lui souffla Draco à l'oreille.  
  
Seb et Ambre avaient arrêté de courir et avaient émis de bruyant sifflements en voyant les deux jeunes invités s'embrasser si passionnément.  
  
« Désolé ... » dit Hermione, plutôt gênée.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! » répondirent Seb et Ambre à l'unisson.

« En tout cas, je suis content qu'on n'est plus à se cacher ! » dit Draco en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et en l'approchant de lui.

« Je préfère aussi, finalement ! » dit-elle avant de rire au éclat avec les autres.  
  
**_Fin du Flash-back  
_**  
Oui, cette journée avait été parfaite à son goût. Elle resterait sûrement encore longtemps dans sa mémoire. Le fait d'être avec Draco la remplissait vraiment de bonheur et on pouvait la sentir complètement épanouie. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
« Entrez ! » cria Hermione.

« On mange 'Mione » lui dit Ambre.

« Ok, j'arrive » répondit-elle, en sautant de son lit pour rejoindre son amie.  
  
Elles dévalèrent les escaliers 4 à 4 et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était déjà à table, et n'attendait plus qu'Hermione. Cette situation lui parut très gênante, et elle rougit légèrement. Elle alla s'installer à coté de Draco, comme à son habitude.  
  
« Tu es très belle quand tu rougies ... » lui souffla Draco, un sourire plus qu'irrésistible aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser sur le champ, il était vraiment très sexy, et à ce moment-là encore plus que d'habitude. La jeune fille avait une lueur de désir farouche dans le regard, et essayait vainement de le contrôler. 'Reprends-toi Hermione, tu peux bien attendre avant de te lover contre son corps ... si ...' pensa t-elle avec envie. Elle se dépêcha de manger, cette idée lui trottait vivement dans la tête, et rien n'arrivait à l'en faire dévier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait mais elle pouvait sentir une vive chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps. 'J'ai envie de Draco' se dit-elle, soudain consciente du feu qui l'animait. Une fois son repas achevé, elle demanda la permission de sortir de table, poliment, et posa un regard appuyé vers Draco. Il avait, semblait-il, compris le message puisque dix minutes plus tard, il quitta à son tour la table. Il monta les marches rapidement, et était convaincu qu'Hermione l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et rentra. A peine la porte fermée, Hermione lui sauta dessus, le plaquant contre le mur et dévorant sa bouche.  
  
« Tu en as mis du temps » souffla t'elle en capturant fougueusement sa bouche à nouveau.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi impatiente ! » répondit-il entre deux baisers.  
  
Hermione passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Draco et lui retira violemment, puis entama de lui dégrafer les bouton de son pantalon. Draco était totalement surpris par cette attitude vraiment peu habituelle pour Hermione, et se laissa faire sans réagir activement. Etait-ce la vraie Hermione? Celle-ci l'embrassa à nouveau, exprimant tout le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Cette fois, Draco la souleva précipitamment pour la maintenir au niveau de ses hanches. Il lui souleva sa jupe, tandis qu'Hermione lui baissait le boxer qui la gênait encore, tout s'enchainait très vite. Puis, dans un élan il s'inséra en elle, doucement d'abord puis commença à faire des vas et viens rapide. La Gryffondor ondulait également les hanches au rythme de Draco, accentuant leur union. Hermione s'accrochait au niveau du haut de la porte, gémissant de plaisir. Elle se sentait dérivée, animée par des vagues de chaleurs. Draco de son coté, imposait un rythme frénétique, et ceci ne semblait pas déplaire à sa compagne. Il dévora fougueusement ses lèvres, puis après plusieurs longues minutes d'extase il se déversa en elle. Les deux amants respiraient fortement, encore sous le choc de cet élan subit de désir incontrôlé. Hermione, qui était encore vierge il y a seulement quelques minutes n'avait jamais ressentit un tel désir, elle n'avait pas eu mal le moins du monde, sans qu'il est pour autant effectués les moindres préliminaires. Elle avait même envie de remettre cela.  
  
« Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre ... » dit-il en la remettant au sol, en l'embrassant plus doucement qu'il y a à peine quelques instants. Il essayait de se remettre de tout ça même s'il avait passé un très bon moment.  
  
« Tu as raison » lui répondit-elle en se rhabillant.

« Ma chambre est cependant à ta disposition, si tu avais des idées ... » rajouta t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil coquin.  
  
« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » dit-il avant de partir.  
  
Une fois sorti, Draco repensa aux minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans ses conditions et encore moins avec une telle intensité. Cette nouvelle expérience avait été en tout cas, très intéressante. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione pourrait être à ce point aguicheuse et performante. Elle lui semblait ... changée, depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur relation. Elle était plus sûre d'elle, et emplie d'un désir perpétuel, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. 'Je suis dingue de cette fille ! » conclut-il, allongé sur son lit.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Il était minuit et Draco avait décidé de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre, sa proposition ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il ouvrit sans bruit la porte qui donnait sur une pièce totalement plongée dans le noir et alla rejoindre Hermione sur le lit, encore éveillée.  
  
« Je savais que tu viendrais » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« Comment résister à une telle proposition ... » répondit-il avant de rentrer dans les couvertures et de s'allonger totalement sur elle.  
  
Hermione sentit que Draco était déjà très excité par la situation. Elle sourit, contente de son effet. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et l'embrassa passionnément. Oh oui, elle l'aimait, désormais elle le savait. Plus il approfondissait leur relation et plus elle sentait qu'elle était folle de lui. Le fait qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est attendue tant de temps avant de s'en apercevoir, justifiait la rapidité des évènements. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé sortir avec un garçon et coucher avec lui seulement un ou deux jours après. Ils se déshabillèrent beaucoup plus lentement que la première fois, prenant leur temps pour profiter de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus cette fougue démesurée qui les animait mais juste l'amour et la tendresse. Draco et Hermione passèrent la nuit ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, exprimant leurs désirs jusqu'ici refoulés par des rivalités. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé partager une nuit aussi agitée, mais eux seuls étaient les mettre de leur destin et du moment présent, cette décision était donc voulue par tout les deux.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione se réveilla lovée contre Draco, totalement nue. Elle avait passé une nuit formidable à ses cotés et ne regrettait rien. Elle avait toujours entendu dire par ses copines de chambre à Poudlard que « le sexe était une drogue, une fois qu'on y avait goûté » et elle devait admettre qu'elles n'avaient pas tort. Bien sur, elle n'allais pas devenir une vraie nymphomane mais elle avait ses désirs. Elle pensa soudain à Ron et Harry. Elle ne s'imaginait pas leur raconter ses ébats avec Draco. Elle en rougit d'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser. Elle savait que le retour à Poudlard allait être difficile. Mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ...

**La suite bientôt ...**


End file.
